This invention relates to the field of store fixtures, and more particularly to the various types of closeable display or storage cases used in retail stores.
Every retail store uses a variety of fixtures to display its merchandise for sale. Thus some merchandise may be displayed on tables, while other merchandise may be displayed on open shelves either arranged along the walls or as a component part of free standing "gondolas". Some units provide open shelves in the top portion for displaying merchandise and a closed storage compartment in the lower half of the unit. Frequently considerations of theft and security must be taken into account and in such cases it is typical to display merchandise in a closed limited access case of some type.
Heretofore each of the above kinds of display units has been manufactured as a unique item to fit the particular purpose involved. This practice requires store fixture manufactures to stock a large variety of different cases, or at least to provide for their manufacture on a specialized or batch basis. Clearly these practices significantly add to the cost of the times which is ultimately reflected in their selling price. There has long been a need, therefore, to develop a system whereby these various types of display cases can be manufactured from standard components and assembled "on site" to accommodate the needs of that particular location.